The present invention relates to a canned beverage sealer and, more particularly, to a canned beverage sealer that may preserve the contents of an opened can.
Currently, after opening a canned beverage, the user must finish the drink or dispose of the unfinished beverage. If the user tries to keep the unfinished beverage for later, the beverage remains open to the elements. Further, since a lot of canned beverages are carbonated, the carbonation may escape from the beverage and the drink may become flat. The freshness of the drink may be compromised.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that may seal an opened canned beverage for later consumption.